


Stall

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Cosima in a bathroom stall. Prompted on Tumblr by punk-rock-science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've written anything this graphic in years. It felt really rusty and forced as I was writing it, but hopefully that's just me being hard on myself and it doesn't actually read that way!

It wasn’t like Sarah had planned the whole thing. She didn’t walk into the bathroom with the intention of catching Cosima fixing her hair and desperately needing to pin her against the wall. But with the clone before her, staring at her reflection in the mirror and bottom lip between her teeth as she tightened one of her dreadlocks, she couldn’t help it. With the skill she didn’t know she possessed, Sarah had grabbed Cosima’s hand, offered a smile that said she had something in mind, and pulled her into the nearest stall.

“What’s going on?” Cosima asked, the nerves audible in her voice. 

Sarah kissed her lightly, a gesture to reassure the other woman, and then a little more roughly. This definitely wasn’t something she would normally do. She barely even acted this way in their apartment, so she was really confused about what had come over her. 

“I’ve never seen you like this,” Cosima managed to get out between kisses. She reached up and gripped Sarah’s waist, holding her at arms length in order to get some idea of what the clone had in mind. “We’re just going to fuck in a bathroom?”

“Unless you are against it.” Sarah searched Cosima’s face for any indication that it wasn’t okay. She quickly got her answer in the form of a desperate kiss and the clone’s hands moving from her waist to her breasts. Instantly, Sarah arched into Cosima’s hands and returned the kiss with just as much urgency. Any hesitation she had disappeared as her need was echoed in Cosima’s touches.

Cosima dropped her head to Sarah’s neck, switching between light kisses and hard bites, while her hands moved to the clone’s hips. Every time Sarah made a noise, Cosima moved their hips together, which just elicited more noises from the other woman. Although she wouldn’t admit it, getting Sarah to make noises so easily really turned her on. Usually she was so reserved, so careful about what she showed other people. The fact that she wanted Cosima’s touch enough to freely voice her arousal was a huge feat. 

“You’re really into this,” Cosima whispered. She pulled Sarah’s hips into her own again, harder this time, and couldn’t help but smile at the moan that escaped. “But you’re being a little too loud. Wouldn’t want to get discovered now.”

With that, Cosima brought one hand up to Sarah’s mouth and gently covered it. She raised one eyebrow, silently asking for permission to keep it there, and Sarah nodded at once. As smoothly as possible in the tiny stall, she switched their positions so that Sarah was the one against the wall. She returned to the kisses and nips at Sarah’s neck, loving the way their hips met every time. Sarah’s moved as a reaction to Cosima’s tongue against the sensitive skin and the reverse because of the way the clone against the wall was desperately moving. 

“Do you need something?” Cosima teased. With her free hand, she moved to cup Sarah’s breast again. Her thumb circled the pert nipple and she could barely hold back her own moan as Sarah quickly moved into Cosima’s touch, obviously wanting much more than she was getting. “I asked you a question, Sarah.”

The clone opened her eyes at once and nodded. She moved her hips forward against, meeting Cosima’s a little harder than she intended and groaning at the contact. Cosima couldn’t help the grin that tugged at the corner of her mouth. She also knew that she had let the clone suffer enough and quickly slid her hand to the button of Sarah’s jeans.

“Please,” Sarah mumbled into Cosima’s palm. “Please, Cos.”

“Be patient,” Cosima admonished. She pulled back and waited until the clone had settled against the wall, which honestly took longer than she had expected. Sarah was obviously very worked up and Cosima tried not to let it show that the hungry look in her clone’s eyes was driving her wild. “Good girl,” she finally said as she unfastened the button.

She dipped her hand into Sarah’s jeans and groaned quietly as she realized that the clone wasn’t wearing any underwear. She tried to make a mental note to ask Sarah later if she had planned this whole thing, even though she felt pretty sure that it was a complete coincidence, but then the other woman was dropping her head back and moving her hips into Cosima’s hand. All other thoughts quickly fled and Cosima focused wholeheartedly on making sure Sarah enjoyed this.

“I can’t wait to watch you come,” Cosima softly said against Sarah’s ear. She ran a finger through the wetness that had pooled between Sarah’s legs and moaned, her hips surging forward to meet the clone’s roughly. “Fuck, Sarah. You’re so wet.”

Sarah moaned again, a bit louder than Cosima would have normally cared about, but there was enough noise from the hand dryers that she doubted anyone could hear them. “Cos,” she managed. “Please?”

Cosima couldn’t take much more. The way Sarah was begging her for more contact was hotter than she could have ever guessed. Not wanting to disappoint, she pushed one finger inside the clone and moaned into Sarah’s neck. “God, Sarah.”

Their hips were moving together now. Sarah’s to pull Cosima closer, to get her finger just a little deeper. Cosima’s to get a little friction of her own. For every quiet moan that Sarah voiced, Cosima rocked her hips hard into the other clone’s, driving her hand just a bit harder. “Oh, fuck,” Sarah murmured. She arched up into Cosima’s body, whispering words Cosima couldn’t understand as she began to tense more.

Knowing how close Sarah was, Cosima dropped her hand from the clone’s mouth to snake around her back and hold her up. Sarah pressed her face into Cosima’s neck and bit down on her shoulder as she came, letting up only to curse quietly.

“Damn, Sarah,” Cosima said through kisses to the clone’s forehead. “Just… wow.”

Still leaning against the clone, Sarah managed to push her hand down the front of Cosima’s pants. “Ready for your turn?” she asked in a sly tone, teasing through the wetness at her fingertips. Cosima had teased her quite a bit and Sarah fully intended to return the favor. And of the two, Cosima was definitely louder, so she was looking forward to finding ways to occupy her mouth to avoid being discovered.


End file.
